Coraza
by Reiraneko
Summary: "La culpa es de uno cuando no enamora" Fic ichiishi


**Coraza**

Lo encontró sentado detrás del salón de química, donde siempre estaba despejado y silencioso. Era el lugar perfecto si querías alejarte de la gente, como sabía que buscaba hacerlo el Quincy. Solía buscarle a la hora del descanso, para tratar de integrarle al resto del grupo. No por mera cortesía, sino por compañerismo. Aquél, que sin habérselo propuesto, había nacido y crecido a lo largo de las batallas. Sin hablar, sino con las palabras mudas que surgen de la voluntad de las almas cuando luchan codo a codo en la guerra. No sólo entre ellos dos, claro está. También estaban Inoue, Chad, Renji y Rukia; todos ellos que habían peleado por una sólo y única causa: proteger lo que amaban.

Aún así, Ishida, se alejaba del grupo; como sí tal lazo nunca hubiera existido. Al menos eso pensaba Ichigo, al ver la actitud distante de su compañero. ¿Acaso llevaba tan lejos eso de ser enemigos? o ¿era por lo que había pasado en Las noches? Pensar en esto último le hacía entristecer. Pero, si era así, entonces que lo hiciera por los demás, quienes también querían que se uniera al grupo.

Ishida, por su parte, no lo hacía por lastimarlos a propósito ni porque no sintiera esa unión. No, solamente le gustaba estar a solas, leyendo un libro, cosiendo o estudiando. Además, no se sentía con las suficientes habilidades sociales como para llevar una conversación amable y entretenida con los demás. Se sorprendía a sí mismo contestando con monosílabos, interrumpiendo el ritmo de la conversación con comentarios fuera de lugar o haciendo ademanes que hacían parecer que no le importaba el tema que se trataba. Por eso prefería alejarse, era demasiado difícil lidiar con la gente. No le gustaba sentirse tonto o avergonzado frente a ellos. Por otra parte, últimamente, se había sumado un factor extra a esta fórmula de lo antisocial.

"Ishida", escuchó que alguien le llamaba. "¿Qué quieres Kurosaki?", preguntó fingiendo fastidio. El shinigami se acercó, le miraba de manera extraña, y de repente le preguntó con desenfado: "¿Porqué no te integras al grupo?". "Quería acabar de leer éste libro"; le respondió después de un breve titubeo y mostrándole un tomo viejo que había sacado hace días de la biblioteca. "¿Y no puedes hacerlo en tu casa?", le replicó Ichigo. Buscó una excusa rápidamente: "tengo que entregarlo el viernes y ya lo resellé una vez. Tal vez otro día Kurosaki". Cuando vio que el mencionado iba a preguntarle algo más, le detuvo diciéndole: "Se hace tarde y ya va a empezar la clase". Con esta frase terminante, se dirigieron al salón sin decir nada más.

De camino a casa, el Quincy, pensaba en lo que había pasado y en su comportamiento; tratando al mismo tiempo de justificarse. Meditaba en lo que le hacía sentir acompañar a los demás en el almuerzo y las horas libres. Los nervios y la incomodidad de sentirse fuera de lugar le llevaban a quedarse callado, pero eso sí, siempre aparentando calma. Quería ser parte de ellos pero parecía algo muy difícil. Se animaba diciéndose que si lo lograba, entonces tal vez tuviera una oportunidad. Detuvo esos pensamientos con fuerte movimiento negativo de cabeza, como si quisiera que sus ideas se volvieran más coherentes.

¿Desde cuándo tenía "esos" pensamientos acerca de "esa" persona? Realmente no recordaba cuando empezó a verlo de ésa manera, tal vez desde el principio y no se había querido dar cuenta. No importaba ya. Aunque al principio eso le hubiera atormentado, sintiéndose culpable por lo que implicaba. Después de un tiempo empezó a aceptarlo. Era malo inventando pretextos pero ésta vez le sirvieron. Se dio cuenta que pensaba cada vez más en él. Cuando le veía en la escuela a lo lejos por los pasillos o en los jardines le daba un vuelco el corazón, esto se volvía pero sí el susodicho se daba cuenta de su presencia y le saludaba o le dirigía la palabra. Claro que por fuera permanecía inquebrantable, nadie hubiera podido descifrar lo que pasaba realmente por dentro.

La imagen que con más fuerza retenía en su memoria y le hacía desbordar las emociones, era aquélla de la pelea contra Ulquiorra. No cuando Ichigo estaba fuera de sí y le había herido, sabía que en parte había sido su culpa y nunca pensaba echárselo en cara al shinigami. La imagen de Kurosaki totalmente sorprendido al verle herido con su propia arma, y arrepentido al saber la verdad, era más fuerte que el dolor que había experimentado. De sus entrañas desgarradas se originó una sensación de tristeza y de aprehensión, que volvía a sentir cuando lo recordaba. En aquel momento le hubiera gustado poder abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que sabía que no era realmente él e incluso aceptar su responsabilidad en el asunto. Eso no podía olvidarlo nunca.

Ahora entendía aquella frase que había leído en un poema: "la culpa es de uno cuando no enamora y no del tiempo y los pretextos". Tantos obstáculos ponía para acercarse a él, y también con sus amigos, que podría perder su oportunidad. El fantasma de Inoue, que sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada del mismo chico que él, rondaba por su cabeza. Decidió que no pensaría más en el asunto.

…

Los días que pasaron fueron bastante normales, decidió mantener su cabeza ocupada con las materias y los trabajos que debía realizar. Además, para no tener tiempo de distraerse con pensamientos "inútiles", sacó más libros de la biblioteca para poder entretenerse en los momentos de ocio. Todo eso resultó insuficiente, seguía viendo al shinigami en la escuela y con sólo eso "la loca de la casa" se ponía a trabajar en ensoñaciones amorosas.

No tenía que ocultar lo que le pasaba, de todas maneras siempre era un poco "raro"; por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de que lo que realmente le afectaba era el amor. Amor adolescente.

Pero algo malo tenía que pasar, siempre algo llegaba a arruinar las ilusiones que se había hecho sin proponérselo.

Esa semana se dio cuenta de que no servía de nada esconder lo que sentía y, que si no era correspondido, de amor nadie se moría. Tenía que arriesgarse, aunque no fuera partidario de ése tipo de pensamientos optimistas. Así que decidió acompañarlos a almorzar, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos cuando se apareció en la azotea del edificio B, donde solían juntarse.

A pesar de que tenía que aguantar a Asano y sus gritos ensordecedores, le pareció agradable estar con ese grupo. Además de que podía estar más cerca de cierta persona, y que no había sido tan difícil porque Inoue se portaba muy amable y atenta con él. Esto al final del día le hacía sentirse miserable de nuevo, porque sentía que estaba traicionando su amistad. Entonces pensaba en no volver a parase por ése lugar de nuevo.

El momento fatal llegó en jueves, ese día intentó perderse por la escuela para no ser encontrado por ninguno de sus amigos. Era la única hora libre que tenían antes de salir, después literatura como última clase. Cuando ya faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que acabara, decidió ir a la biblioteca para entregar el libro de Dumas que estaba leyendo y sacar otro. No sabía porque le había traído tanto ése autor. Andaba entre los estantes dedicados a la literatura europea, los cuales casi siempre estaban vacíos entre semestre y más en horas libres, cuando los vio en el siguiente pasillo. Fue por un fragmento de segundo, pero esa imagen iba ir a dar a los archivos imborrables de su mente, tal vez modificada y más detallada por su febril imaginación.

Salió corriendo de la biblioteca, sin siquiera sacar el libro que había ido a buscar. Entró en el salón cuando algunos de sus compañeros ya se dirigían también hacia ahí, se sentó en su pupitre y se puso a repasar las notas de la clase anterior y la lectura que había dejado de tarea la profesora. Sentía algo de pesadez en su estómago y una sensación de pesadumbre le iba invadiendo el cuerpo. A la vez que trataba de mantenerse ocupado para evitar visualizar la imagen intitulada ichigoyorihimebesándose, porque si duraba más de cinco segundos pensando en el asunto seguramente lloraría.

Cuando vio entrar a Inoue y al ente anaranjado, al que odiaba en ése momento, mantuvo su vista en los cuadernos haciendo como si no existiera nadie más que él. Pero, al entrar, Ichigo reparó en la presencia del Quincy:

- Hey, Ishida. ¿La lectura que dejó la profe era para hoy?- Preguntó.

-Si, Kurosaki.- Se limitó a contestar sin voltear a mirarle.

Ichigo se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó. Pensaba en lo que había sucedido minutos antes en la biblioteca. Y eso que había ido a buscar otra cosa en ése edificio, donde pocas veces había entrado.

La clase transcurrió lentamente. Al parecer la mayoría no había leído el texto que se había dejado en clase. La mayor parte de las preguntas eran contestadas por Inoue e Ishida. Al ver la apatía del resto del grupo, la profesora, empezó a preguntar al azar. Su primer objetivo fue Kurosaki, quien sorprendió a todos contestando puntualmente. Lo que no sabían era que si había hecho la lectura, pero que no se atrevía a contestar las preguntas, no por pena sino porque no quería sentirse ñoño. Ya que poco le importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

Al finalizar las clases, Ishida salió apresuradamente del salón. Quería estar solo en su casa, tirarse en su cama y comportarse como un emo hasta quedarse dormido. Sabía que tenía tarea para el siguiente día, pero la haría más tarde. Recapacitó en lo tonto que era hacerse ilusiones sobre una persona sin hacer nada realmente para conquistarla. Se sentía muy mal consigo mismo. Pensaba que Inoue se merecía estar con el shinigami, pues ella había sido sincera en sus sentimientos y consigo misma. Luego venía el enojo en contra de Ichigo, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, que solo le veía como un compañero. El mismo coraje le hacía desviarse a juicios ilógicos, como el pensar que nunca le haría caso porque no era una bella chica con senos grandes; pero inmediatamente se reprendía por pensar así de sus dos amigos. Era el despecho hablando por él.

Mientras tanto, en la clínica de la familia Kurosaki, las cosas no iban tan mal. Ichigo pensaba en llamar o no a Inoue, quería decirle aquellas cosas que se guardó cuando pasó lo de la biblioteca. Era una chica realmente hermosa, de la que nunca hubiera imaginado tal declaración de amor y aquél beso tan entusiasta. Durante la batalla le había tomado un cariño especial, cuando en el pasado apenas si hablaban. Le contaba entre sus mejores amigos y le estaba muy agradecido por su ayuda. En el presente, sin embargo, se veía en una situación complicada; quería saber cómo estaba ella pero no se atrevía a tomar el teléfono. Al final se decidió, y hablaron por un rato; hasta que Yuzu le habló para que bajara a comer. Cuando se disponía a sentarse a la mesa, su padre (como siempre) no se contuvo de hacerle bromas acerca de la llamada que había hecho. Por lo que comió deprisa para refugiarse en su cuarto (después de patear a su tonto padre), y pensar acerca de lo que le había dicho Inoue por teléfono.

…

Llegado el viernes Ishida siguió su rutina diaria. Se despertó temprano, se bañó, vistió, desayunó, lavó sus dientes y tomó sus cosas para dirigirse a la escuela.

En el camino dejó que su mente se desviara a pensar en lo ocurrido apenas unas horas antes. La forma en que se había comportado le hacía sentir avergonzado, esos sentimientos que salieron a flote no le parecían adecuados para alguien como él. Se había enamorado de Ichigo, pero no había tenido ni idea de cómo acercarse a él de una manera diferente a la simple amistad, no sabía nada acerca de relaciones amorosas porque ni su abuelo y, mucho menos, su padre le habían ayudado en ese aspecto. Por otra parte, Inoue le parecía una chica maravillosa, que además de belleza tenía un gran corazón; no quería ni podía competir con ella. Tal vez tendría que dejar de pensar en eso, ya se le pasaría ¿por qué tanto drama? Había muchas personas por conocer para enamorarse, otras oportunidades por venir. Al menos eso esperaba.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de la escuela. Le dio un poco de miedo preguntarse cómo había llegado, pues tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se acordaba de si se había fijado al cruzar la calle.

Al entrar al salón vio a Inoue que, después de saludarlo alegremente, se dirigió hacia él. Sin más preámbulos le preguntó:

-Ishida-kun, ¿trajiste el material del taller de costura?

Esa era una pregunta cuya respuesta era demasiado obvia.

-Claro, Inoue-san

-… te podría…preguntar algo- titubeo ella

-Si claro

Se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en las palabras que pronunciaría:

-…em… ¿qué...qué piensas de Kurosaki-kun?

Ishida la notó nerviosa e indecisa. No pudo descifrar la intención detrás de aquella pregunta, así que pensó muy bien la respuesta:

-Pues yo pienso que él… es un buen compañero

Pudo notar en el rostro de su amiga, que necesitaba de una respuesta un poco más elaborada. Por lo que buscó una respuesta más satisfactoria:

- Si no fuera porque es un shinigami y, por lo tanto, enemigo natural de los quincys, lo consideraría un gran amigo.

Inoue ante la respuesta dada se limitó a sonreír, para luego dirigirse de regreso a su lugar.

Ishida trató de pensar en el significado oculto detrás de la pregunta. _¿Acaso ella sospechaba de sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo? _En ese momento, la entrada de Kurosaki al salón le hizo desviar su atención, por lo que decidió dejar de pensar en el asunto y se concentró en las mil tácticas preparadas para ignorar a la nueva parejita.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, las clases se le hicieron más pesadas. Pedía al cielo que ya llegara la hora del taller de costura, cuando su cerebro le hizo darse cuenta de cierta situación: Él e Inoue llevaban el mismo taller. Sí Kurosaki y ella eran ahora novios, se quedarían de ver después de clases y, probablemente, la esperaría afuera del taller. Tendría que verlos juntos. Se había preparado para ello, sin embargo, esa idea derrumbaba su confianza.

La hora libre la pasó en la biblioteca, junto los grandiosos libros de Dumas que le hacían olvidar al mundo exterior. Pero al regresar a las clases su mente volvió a la realidad, y tuvo que pensar en una solución. Lo único que se le ocurrió, que no fuera delirante, era faltar a la clase. Solo sería por una vez, además, nunca había faltado y a la profesora no le molestaría. No estaba huyendo, más bien trataba de verlo como una manera de ganar tiempo y adaptarse a la nueva situación.

Al terminar la clase tomó sus cosas y se encaminó rápidamente a la salida, intentando pasar desapercibido por sus demás compañeros, lo cual no le resulto muy difícil. En la salida se aseguró de que realmente nadie de su salón le había visto, para enfocarse luego en llegar lo más pronto a su casa.

…

**La culpa es de uno**

Quizá fue una hecatombe de esperanzas

Un derrumbe de algún modo previsto

Ah pero mi tristeza sólo tuvo un sentido

Todas mis instituciones se asomaron

Para verme sufrir

Y por cierto me vieron

Hasta aquí había hecho y rehecho

Mis trayectos contigo

Hasta aquí había apostado

A intentar la verdad

Pero vos encontraste la manera

Una manera tierna

Y a la vez implacable

De desahuciar mi amor

Con un solo pronóstico lo quitaste

De los suburbios de tu vida posible

Lo envolviste en nostalgias

Lo cargaste por cuadras y cuadras

Y despacito

Sin que el aire nocturno lo advirtiera

Ahí nomás lo dejaste

A solas con su suerte

Que no es mucha

Creo que tienés razón

La culpa es de uno cuando no enamora

Y no de los pretextos

Ni del tiempo

Hace mucho muchísimo

Que yo no me enfrentaba

Como anoche al espejo

Y fue implacable como vos

Más no fue tierno

Ahora estoy solo

Francamente

Solo

Siempre cuesta un poquito

Empezar a sentirse desgraciado

Antes de regresar

A mis lóbregos cuarteles de invierno

Con los ojos bien secos

Por si acaso

Miro cómo te vas adentrando en la niebla

Y empiezo a recordarte.

_Mario Benedetti_

…

Ichigo se sentía terrible cuando llegó a casa. Sus hermanas y su padre inmediatamente lo notaron. Claro que ellas fueron más consideradas en su comportamiento, ya que lo único que se le ocurría a Isshin Kurosaki para tratar de animar a su hijo era molestarlo.

Se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, al mismo tiempo que evadía los "ataques" de su padre. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta con llave, tiró sus cosas en el suelo y se tiró boca arriba en la cama. Poco a poco la idea de que era imposible soportar aquél silencio le taladraba la cabeza, así que se puso los audífonos y prendió el aparato, subiendo el volumen hasta el tope.

"…_lo consideraría un gran amigo"_, la frase fue como una bofetada. Le hubiera gustado que al menos le hubiera dicho que era su mejor enemigo, al fin que decían que del odio al amor hay sólo un paso, ¿no? Pero que dijera eso era peor que ser rechazado.

Tendría que buscar una manera de ganarse al Quincy. No todo estaba perdido, y no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Le dolía lo que había escuchado pero tenía que superarlo. Debía de cambiar esa idea que Ishida tenía del él. Pensó que, al menos, no le guardaba ningún rencor por lo que había pasado en Hueco mundo.

La música empezaba a tranquilizarlo, sus pensamientos le dieron nuevos ánimos. Agradeció mentalmente a Inoue por tratar de ayudarlo, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que él la había rechazado apenas hace una jornada. Había sido tan comprensiva, como si lo hubiera supuesto desde el principio. Recordó la expresión triste pero, a la vez, calmada de la joven. Después de eso ella le había preguntado si podía ayudarle, y él se había quedado de una solo pieza sin poder decir nada. Al final, no supo cómo, había acabado confesándole su secreto amoroso y haciéndola su fervorosa cómplice. Lo más raro era que a ella la idea parecía darle una peculiar alegría, no parecía que unos minutos antes hubiera sido rechazada por aquél al que ahora intentaba ayudar. Incluso en la tarde ella misma le había hablado por teléfono para comentarle una idea, en la que había estado pensando todo el rato, para acercarse a Ishida y demostrar que éste no le odiaba. Ichigo sintió la necesidad de preguntarle por qué hacía todo eso por él, a lo que ella simplemente contestó: porque somos amigos, y tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Meditó un rato en la idea de declarársele abiertamente al Quincy. Al principio le pareció una terrible idea, pero poco a poco se delineaba más como una idea razonable. No perdía nada con intentarlo, tendría que luchar contra los nervios y soportar en dado caso el rechazo; pero al menos quedaría la satisfacción de haberlo hecho de frente. La ayuda de Inoue había sido algo bueno, ahora le tocaba a él enfrentar sus sentimientos solo. Esta vez tenía que hacerlo solo.

En el campo de batalla había aprendido varias cosas, y una de ellas era que en cualquier momento tu vida podía acabar. La muerte estaba esperando en todos lados y a cada momento, no sólo si peleabas a muerte contra alguien, también en el día a día. No quería permanecer indeciso sabiendo lo que podía pasar.

….

Sabía que su hermana y su padre estaban espiando tras la puerta, siempre hacían lo mismo cuando una chica se presentaba en su casa. Lo que no sabía era que en ésta ocasión estaban más emocionados que de costumbre (hasta Karin se les había unido), porque la invitada era nada menos que Inoue.

Cuando bajó a recibirla, ella le había pedido un momento para hablar. Ambos habían puesto una cara de complicidad, que cualquiera hubiera interpretado como que andaban en "tratos". Más lejos de la verdad no podía estar.

Al entrar al cuarto de Ichigo, ella se acordó de la primera vez que estuvo ahí. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de robarle un beso y no lo hizo. Suspiró e hizo algunos comentarios acerca de diferentes asuntos, a lo cual él solo respondió con frases cortas.

Cuando estuvo lista para hablar, comentó:

-¿Sabes que Ishida-kun faltó al taller de costura?

-¿qué?- dijo boquiabierto

- Si, es extraño. No pude hablar con él como te prometí. Lo siento…

- No te preocupes Inoue, no importa. Aprecio mucho tu ayuda, pero esto es algo que debería hacer solo- la miró con determinación

Al ver la reacción de Kurosaki, ella no dudó en decirle lo que realmente pasaba dentro de ella:

-Kurosaki-kun, yo…sabía desde antes que a ti te gustaba Ishida-kun. Creo que no soy la única que lo sabe. Hasta Kuchiki-san me lo comentó antes…

Él la miraba muy sorprendido, mucho más de lo que estaba cuando ella se le declaró.

-El hecho es que…- continuó- yo lo sabía y aún así quise probar suerte, diciéndote lo que realmente sentía por ti. Eso me hace sentir muy culpable…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que Ishida también siente lo mismo por ti.

Quiso ver la reacción de Ichigo, pero por primera vez no pudo descifrar lo que su rostro decía.

-Él es una buena persona. Siempre trata de ocultar sus sentimientos. Se preocupa más por lo que yo siento, es por eso que quiero ayudarlo. En el fondo sé que eso es lo mejor, incluso para mí.

-Gracias Inoue.- se limitó a decir

…

Eran pasadas las tres y media de la tarde cuando imprevistamente sonó el timbre de su departamento. Aquél timbre que sonaba como si quisiera dejar sordo al dueño. Parecía que Ryuken lo hubiera mandado a poner con ése propósito, tiempo después de quejarse de que tenía que estar esperando a que le abriera la puerta tres horas después. La razón de tal comportamiento era sencilla: le gustaba estudiar con los audífonos puestos, con la música a un volumen considerable, o lo suficientemente alto para no oír aquellas raras ocasiones en que su padre le visitaba. Ésta vez no era su padre quien le visitaba.

Al abrir la puerta y ver quien estaba en el umbral, su estómago parecía haberse contraído y todo su cuerpo parecía estar colapsándose. Claro que su compostura se mantuvo incólume, como si la presencia del shinigami fuera insignificante.

-¿qué haces aquí Kurosaki?

En esa pregunta también venía implícito el ¿cómo encontraste mi casa?

-Inoue me dijo donde vivías…

- Oh… entonces ¿a qué has venido?- aunque no quería que sonara como un reproche, eso pareció al salir de sus labios

Ichigo, ante aquél escenario tan hostil, perdió un poco de confianza. No supo que decir, las frases que había ensayado se le escaparon. Solo atinó a contestar:

-Hay un ciclo de cien en el centro cultural, es sobre Akira Kurosawa. Me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

¿Le estaba invitando a salir? Ishida no podía creerlo. Pero no quiso emocionarse, tal vez también irían Chado, Inoue, Asano, Tatsuki o Mizuiro. Esa idea le quitó las ganas de ir, sobre todo la de ver a Ichigo con su novia. Por un momento pensó en decir que no, pero algo le decía que aceptara.

-Está bien. Sólo esperame…

Dejó a Ichigo más nervioso de lo que estaba, pero también un poco más contento.

Al llegar al centro cultural, Ichigo se adelantó a comprar los boletos. Mientras, Ishida, se preocupaba más por buscar a alguno de sus compañeros, de los cuales no había ni rastro.

El lugar no estaba lleno, aunque era fin de semana. Cobraban muy barato la función, por ser un lugar pequeño y poco visitado. Las películas que se exhibían en la sala de conferencias eran, casi siempre, del llamado "cine de arte". Por esta razón no había mucha gente en el lugar. Ichigo no sabía mucho de ése cine, pero sabía, y no pregunten cómo, que le gustaba a Ishida.

Después del sobresalto que tuvo el Quincy al ver sólo dos boletos, y más aún cuando no vio llegar a nadie más, entraron a la sala. Ambos estuvieron más ocupados en los pensamientos que les abrumaban, que en ver la película. Por lo que salieron del centro cultural muy callados. Y aunque hubieran querido romper el hielo comentando la película, la verdad es que no se les ocurría nada que apuntar al respecto.

Ichigo decidió acompañarlo a su casa, no lo dijo solo lo hizo. Ishida tampoco se quejó.

Parecía haber sido una cita fallida. Ninguno se animaba a hablar y ni siquiera se miraban, solo caminaban juntos por las calles poco concurridas.

Al llegar a su destino Ichigo intentó decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Ishida:

¿qué está pasando aquí?

¿qué quieres decir?

Me invitas a salir, solo nosotros dos. Te quedas callado y no sé qué pensar…- suspiró

Bueno, pues… es que tú me gustas- dijo casi en un susurro- pero tu actitud no ayuda mucho Ishida – terminó intentando sonar despreocupado.

Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al Quincy. Éste no pudo articular una palabra, de lo atónito que lo había dejado la declaración.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó Ichigo volteando a ver a Ishida.

- ¿qué pasa con Inoue?- pregunto al fin

-No pasa nada. ¿Tendría que pasar algo?

-Solo preguntaba. Ayer parecía que estaba pasando algo…

-¿Ayer?

- En la biblioteca… ustedes dos se estaban besando

- La cara de Ichigo no podía ser más graciosa, estaba muy rojo y boquiabierto. No podía creer que Ishida lo hubiera visto con Inoue.

- Bueno, eso…yo y ella no estamos saliendo ni nada parecido.

- ¡¿qué? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Sabes que ella está muy enamorada de ti tonto shinigami- le reclamó Ishida muy enojado.

- ¿qué te sucede?

- Ella es mi amiga y tú le rompiste el corazón ¿Cómo pudiste? Tengo que ir a hablar con ella

Ichigo le detuvo.

- Espera. Ella está tratando de ayudarnos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella sabía lo que yo siento por ti. Creo que todos lo sabían… menos tú.

Ishida callaba. No podía creer que todos sabían, no se explicaba cómo no lo había sospechado antes. Sabía que estaba ciego, pero no tanto.

Como no decía nada, Ichigo continuó: - Inoue se ofreció a ayudarme. Hasta vino a mi casa con un plan- rió nerviosamente- no lo tomó tan mal como pensaba.

Era un tonto. Sabía que Kurosaki no les haría daño a sus amigos, al menos de manera consciente. Tenía que cambiar la manera de tratarle, después de lo que había sucedido en el pasado. Sus acciones y su comportamiento no ayudaban en ésta situación. Inoue le dejaba el camino abierto, y él no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Entonces, ¿está bien?

- Si

-Gracias por aclararlo

-¿No vas a decir algo más? Acabo de decirte lo que siento…- se puso rojo de nuevo, pero tenía que escuchar la respuesta de Ishida a la pregunta nunca formulada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kurosaki? ¿Una cursi declaración de amor?- dijo burlándose para intentar relajar el ambiente, pero sólo logró que su compañero se pusiera más rojo.

Sacó fuerzas y coraje de lo más profundo de su alma. Recordó los momentos difíciles que pasaron en la guerra contra Aizen, pero le parecía que esto era más problemático. En el campo de batalla tienes que hacer lo posible para sobrevivir y ayudar a tus compañeros, no tienes más opciones si eres un guerrero de verdad. Pero en las relaciones personales había un elemento que le asustaba, y era la perspectiva del rechazo y del fracaso, de eso en lo que no podías pensar en la pelea.

Hizo lo que quiso hacer aquella vez en hueco mundo abrazó a Ichigo, y luego lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso tímido, que apenas sintieron ambos. Pudieron notar, ambos, lo nerviosos que estaban. Kurosaki se inclinó después para darle otro beso. Ambos supieron que a pesar de lo temores todo iría mejor, esa esperanza es la que da el enamoramiento; descubrirían que al igual que cuando peleaban, no podían retroceder. Sin embargo, la derrota, aunque dolorosa, no significaría la muerte. Porque el verdadero amor nunca lleva consigo la muerte.


End file.
